The Helements of Armory
by Tristandash
Summary: Aidan was always a strange guy, he was mysterious and hung around nearly by himself, The only people he ever really spoke to, other than his family, were his friends: Myself, Nick, Tarin, Kory, and Azure. But what happened next, Changed our lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

By Tristan Finley, Inspired by: Aidan M. Vincent

Before I begin this fanfiction, I feel the desire to give a shoutout to the things that made this

Fan Fiction a reality

First of all, I would like to thank /, for they came up with the name of The Helements of armory

Second, I would like to give credit to Hasbro/My little pony Friendship is magic, for if it weren't for that... yeah, This one is self explanatory

Finally, I want to give credit to my good friend Aidan, who made all the threads come together, and start this amazing Fanfiction.

Lets do this.

Yay

One thing I would like to get out of the way right now

This was made BEFORE! Equestrian girls, This takes place After S3, and Before EG

Now that thats out of the way, continue.

(A/N This book started out in the hands of Aidan, and I liked where he was going with it,

He ended up abandoning this book, so I asked

If I could take it over, Aidan eventually agreed and gave me all rights over it,

I moved it from his perspective to mine, so this was pretty hard to write

he wrote and helped with many ideas, so please check him out too)

Prologue : The strange box

Aidan was always a strange guy, he was mysterious and hung around nearly by himself,

The only people he ever really spoke to, other than his family, were his friends: Myself, Nick, Tarin, Kory, and Azure

We were on the bus ride home from school, and Aidan had been getting frustrated earlier in the day by the teachers,

But he seemed unusually upset today so I felt like going over to attempt to cheer him up

"Aidan wanna hang out and play the 360th xbox?" I asked

"Man dude I really can't" He said seeming so upset that he was on the verge of crying

"Ehm.. why not?" I asked almost regretting it

He pulled out a massive stack of undone math papers, Essays, and all sorts of hard work

"Oh" I said

Kory came over

"Dude! you will be lucky to get a TENTH of that done tonight!" Kory said

Nick walked over

"Tristan, Still up for busting out the halo 4 mod u said u got?" He asked

"Yeah..." I said

Aidan still seemed upset

I patted him on the back

"its alright, I know you will do fine" I said

Nick and I got off the bus

"Cya guys!" I said as the bus pulled away

We ran past my parents and upstairs into my room

I popped halo 4 into my xbox and it loaded what I wanted to show him

Master chief walked up to the screen

"TONIGHT! WE DINE IN HELL! For lunch.. i'm thinking arbys!" He said

The next scene was them eating lunch at arbys (lol)

"Why the hell would u bring me over just to see that?" He asked

"Cuz" I said shrugging

Nick Facepalmed and said, "I'm going to go get started on my essay, what about you?" He asked

I pulled out a completed paper

"Tristan... you're joking me right? YOU FINISHED A PAPER, AND EARLY TOO!" He said laughing

"Shut up" I said

"Aight, mate cya later, I'm gunna.. y'a know" He said leaving

I saluted him as he walked out then turned on My little pony, Friendship is magic,

I flipped it on

I fell asleep watching the show

"Tristan wake up, its time to go to school" My mom said

"What?" I asked getting up

It was 5:30 in the morning

I slung my book bag over my back and went out

after about 15 minutes, my bus came by

"Hey guys" I said boarding the bus

"Sup" Tarin said

"Hey.." Aidan said with bloodshot eyes

"What happened to you?" I asked

"I was doing my work" He said sighing

"Get done?" I asked

"Not even close!" He said pulling 3/4ths of it out

"Its alright man" I said sitting next to him

The bus sped off

Aidan dozed off

"Wake up" Azure said hitting Aidan

"Wha?" He asked

The day went by and I stood by my locker at the end of the day

"I have detention." Aidan said in an upset voice

"That really sucks" I said sighing

"Yea" He said sighing as well

"I'm going to grab something from my locker" I said

"Wait, since this morning, have you seen any of the others?" Aidan asked me

"No" I said opening my locker

"Okay, i'll see you later" Aidan said

I looked into the locker, and saw a small pink box with a note on it

"Help your friend" It said

I opened the box and a green light shined around me

"Help your friend, trust your instincts, and kindness" I heard a voice say, and then I got teleported away

Meanwhile in equestria..

'A sword said to have been forged by the gods themselves. It was said to have been lost around the time of starswirl the bearded. Forged from Stainless steel, Electrified gold, glass, and an electric gem. The armor, Forged from the scales of dragons and liquid gold. These treasures lie within the forgotten catacombs beneath canterlot, Traps lay untriggered, and one night, when the stars align, the path will be revealed. (see page and 6 for the other items) The book read'

"Twilight!" Spike yelled running up the steps of the library

"Yes Spike?" Twilight asked

"Look!" He said holding up the book

"Spike, where did you find such a ridiculous book?" Twilight asked

"Princess celestia sent it to you" Spike said holding up a scroll

"My dear student, Twilight Sparkle, I would encourage you to read this book, as you may need this information as soon, an important event will happen and I want you to be prepared" The scroll read

"Ugh" Twilight said walking away

Chapter 1 - Welcome to Equestria..?

The last thing I remembered was that I was by my locker in school

"Ugh" I said slowly standing up

I had no fucking idea where the hell I could be

"Hello?" I asked walking around

I was in a dark and gloomy forest, I just couldn't tell where though

I was walking along in the forest

Thinking back I couldn't remember anything

I went to hit myself on the head, but then I noticed something

In the place of my hands, I had HOOVES

I wondered how I hadn't noticed I was walking like that the whole time

Then I felt something hit the tree on my back, I felt back to feel wings!

I stretched out my wings, jumped into the air, and fell back down and face planted

I laid down against the tree and yawned, when I was teleported to wherever I was, the energy from my body had felt drained

I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I was definitely not in the same place when I woke up

I was covered up by a blanket, and I was resting on a bed in a small room

I slowly got up out of the bed, it was mid afternoon and I had even smaller of an idea where I was now than before

I felt like I had amnesia, I had no clue where I was, and what was going on, I didn't even remember my name

When I got downstairs I saw a yellow pegasus attempting to hide under the couch

"Hello?" I asked walking towards her

She looked like she was so scared it looked like she was going to have a heart attack

"Its okay, I promise i'm not going to hurt you" I said

"O-okay" She said shaking but coming out from underneath the couch

I reached my hoof out and helped her up

"W-What's your name?" She asked still shaking slightly

"I can't quite remember.. i'm suffering from some really bad amnesia" I said

"Oh.. i'm sorry to hear that" She said

"Thank you very much for giving me your hospitality" I said

"Y-you're quite welcome" She said shaking a little bit, but I could tell she was calming down

"What's your name?" I asked

"I'm Fluttershy" She said

As if that name triggered something in my mind that struck me back with my memory, I suddenly remembered everything.

My eyes got big and I took a better look around

It was indeed Fluttershy, Standing right in front of me

"Fluttershy, I need to tell you something" I said

"Y-Yeah?" She asked

"Its going to be a long story" I said


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Exploring ponyville, Aidan?

"...And thats how I ended up here" I said laying my head back on the bed

"Oh my" Fluttershy said

"Yeah" I said sighing

"I-if you don't have a home, or any place to stay, you can stay here if you would like" She said blushing

"Thats very kind of you, but I don't want to trouble you" I said

"No- Really its no problem at all" She said

"Thank you, thats very kind of you Fluttershy, Oh, and my name is Tristan" I said

"O-okay Tristan" She said

"Alright, now tell me about yourself" I said

A few hours later

"..And thats when Twilight became an alicorn, not much has happened since" She said

"Thats a nice story" I said

"Thanks" She said blushing

"Yeah" I said blushing myself

"W-would you like me to show you around town?" Fluttershy asked

"Yes, Thank you" I said blushing once more

She went outside, and I followed her out

I was given a few strange looks as I walked out

"T-thats sugarcube corner, Pinkie Pie lives there" Fluttershy said still a little bit nervous

"Okay" I said as we walked on

"Thats Sweet apple acres" She said

At almost that exact moment a blue Stallion who I had never seen on the show before emerged soaking wet

"Tristan?" He asked looking to us

"Aidan?" I asked looking closer

He was a blue alicorn

"Hey" He said

"Sup?" I asked

"I-ill be over here" Fluttershy said pointing to a little bit of grass.

I walked right beside Aidan

We were about the same size

"Aidan?" I whispered to him

"What is love?" I asked

"Kindness and appreciation" He replied

"Okay" I said walking away

"Cya around Aidan" I said

"You knew him?" Fluttershy asked

"Yea, there were six of us actually" I said

"Oh okay" She said

She continued on until we had gone all around the town

"Thank you again Fluttershy, for everything" I said

"I-its no problem, really" She said

At that moment Pinkie Pie bounced over to us

She took a deep breath and then ran away

"Should I be excited, scared, or offended?" I asked

"T-the first two" Fluttershy said

Fluttershy and I walked back to her house, and when we got inside Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere

"Surprise!" She said happily

"What's all this?" I asked

"Its a party silly!" Pinkie said

The music got really loud, and then a long party bursted out

The party lasted most of the night, then Fluttershy and I went upstairs

She got into the bed, and then looked at me

"What?" I asked

"D-do you want to get in?" She said

"Yeah" I said getting in

And we fell asleep

(A/n When people review, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Failed Romance and Tarin

When I woke up Fluttershy's face was right in my face

"Hello" She said

But rather than responding, I kissed her

Her face got bright red and so did mine

"I'm sorry, I'll leave" I said, and I got out of the room

She followed me down

I thought she was going to be angry, but when I turned around, She kissed me

"So.." I said awkwardly

"Do you.. want to get lunch?" She asked

"Sure" I said both of our faces bright red

We walked down to All of the garden (Olive garden)

"T-table for two" Fluttershy said

We both sat down at a table when I noticed Aidan, Twilight, and another were all at a table near me

"Tristan? Hey Tristan how ya been?" Aidan asked

"Tristan?" The stallion next to him asked

"Hi?" I asked

"Its me, Tarin" He said

"Okay..." I said

"I know! lets all have lunch together" Twilight said

I facehoofed as the others all walked over to our table

I could tell Fluttershy wasn't exactly thrilled about it either

There was a basket of bread at our table, the other three just began to pig out on it with no manners whatsoever

The waiter came over to us

Aidan, and Tarin, got the two most expensive items on the menu.

Fluttershy and Twilight got a daffodil and daisy sandwich

I ordered the, "Applejack daniels" Apparently this was a form of liquor which I really needed

I didn't end up eating any food at all, Just more and more liquor the more and more frustrated I got

Later

"That date didn't go very well" Fluttershy said

"Itsh didshtn" I said slowly regaining my words, rather than pure emotion with no words

"We... we should go someplace private some time, and just... like watch the stars" She said

"Thatsh nicsh" I said

"Oh, thank you" She said

"Yorush Welcomsh" I said

"Alright, i'm going to bed do you want to come?" She asked

"Yesh" I said

"Goodnight" She said

"Goodshnightsh" I said

And thus, we fell asleep

(A/n sorry it took so long, I have been really busy, Review it please, DO IT FOR THE CHILDREN!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Work and Nick

I woke up with a bitter and dry taste in my mouth

I ran to a sink and started gulping down water

Fluttershy woke up and softly laughed

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah" I said panting for air

"Here" She said handing me a bottle of Rainbows

"What's this going to do?" I asked

"My Friend Rainbow Dash told me that it cures hangover" She said

I drank the bottle and my tongue felt a fury of various tastes

"Thank you" I said hugging her

She blushed and said, "its no problem"

We walked outside and then I said, "I need to find a job"

"What do you have in mind?" She asked

"I don't have anything in mind" I said sighing

I saw something moving out in the everfree forest

"Fluttershy, what is that?" I asked

"I dont know, ive never seen anything like it" She said sounding concerned

The creature began to slowly walk toward us

It did not look friendly

I could slowly make out what it was

Then, It dove out at us

"it" Was Nick

"Nick?" I asked

"Move Tristan, along time ago I told you I was going to kill the first pony I saw" He said

"No!" I said moving in front of Fluttershy

"Tristan, don't make me fight you" He said

"Challenge accepted" I said

Fluttershy seemed grateful that I was defending for her, but not grateful, because of how good of a fighter Nick was.

I ran at Nick,

He literally YAWNED, and swung a punch at me, that nearly knocked me off my hooves

By this point, a crowd was starting to surround us

He was a VERY large Pink and Purple unicorn

I ran at him once more, and he knocked me off of my hooves

"Ready to give up yet?" He asked

"I will never give up. I will defend her with my life" I said

"Is that so?" A loud voice from the back of the crowd asked

Princess Celestia emerged from the large crowd of ponies

"P-Princess!" Fluttershy said bowing down

"Tristan, I wish for you to come speak with me" She said gesturing to me

"Okay..?" I said walking to her carriage

Fluttershy walked over with us

Princess Celestia was about to object, but I said, "Please, let her come, she is my marefriend"

Princess celestia got a small smile and then nodded

It was a short, quiet, and just plain awkward ride to the castle

When we finally arrived we walked into a large room with guards all around it

Princess Celestia led us into a smaller room labeled, "Conference room"

"Come have a seat you two" She said

I sat down in one of the chairs (Needless to say it was the least comfortable thing I had ever sat in)

Princess Celestia sighed and said, "I can't believe the time is already here"

"What?" I asked

"What?" Fluttershy repeated

"The prophecy" Princess Celestia said

"What prophecy?" I asked

"In good time" She said

"Okay..?" I said

"Well, I saw how intensely you guarded for Fluttershy, no matter how outmatched you were, and I think I have something you might like to see" She said

We walked down a short corridor with a bunch of Guards standing around

"Stallions, I have an important announcement to make" Celestia said

They all whispered and murmured amongst themselves

"I need assistance" She said

"Your majesty?" Shining armor asked walking out from a crowd

"I have been reading a prophecy and I think It would be best if one of you came with Tristan to Ponyville, to help him guard it" She said

"What?" I asked

"I will your majesty" Shining armor said

"Excellent, but I will need you to leave your armor here, I need both of you to be in disguise" She said

"Yes your majesty" He said

"Tristan come with me" Shining armor said walking into a corridor

"Okay" I said

"I-I'll just wait with The Princess" Fluttershy said

"Okay" I said following shining armor

I walked down the corridor and ended up in a small armoury

"Here" Shining armor said handing me a small blade

It was made of iron with a small ruby encrusted in the center, The hilt was made of gold.

"It was made special for you by the princess" He said

"It's awesome!" I said putting it into its sheath

"I'm glad you like it" He said

I walked with him back down the corridor, after strapping the sword on my back

"Here" Princess Celestia said handing me a brown bag

I opened it and inside was 100 bits

"Thank you" I said bowing down

"Its nothing, now return to Ponyville, Ponyville needs you" She said

Fluttershy, Shining armor, and I got on the royal carriage and flew back to Ponyville

"Where will you stay?" I asked

"Probably with my sister, Twilightsparkle" He said

"Okay" I said

Fluttershy and I got out of the Carriage back at her house

Shining armor rode off to Twilights house

It was dark out so we went inside

We walked back upstairs

I sat my sword down on a shelf, and Laid down in the bed with her

"I love you" I said snuggling up close to her

I could feel her warm breath on me

"I love you too" She said

And we fell asleep

(A/n sorry this chapter took so long, I wasn't sure if it was any good or not, but ill leave that up to all of you *Cough cough review cough cough*)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Apple Cider Season and Kory

Fluttershy and I were both still asleep, and then all of the sudden

*Crash*

"Who could that be? Its still Dark" Fluttershy asked

All of the sudden, Rainbow Dash dove in through the window

"COME ON FLUTTERSHY CIDER SEASONS ABOUT TO START, Wait whos the dude, wait dont have time, common!" She screamed

I grabbed my sword and flew off with the others

It was hard to keep up but I tried.

I flew alongside them and asked, "What?"

Rainbow Dash was complaining about something Pinkie Pie related, didnt catch any of it

"I forgot to ask, who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked pointing to me

"Tristan." I said

"Okay... More detailed please?" She asked

"Tristan... Pony..." I said

Fluttershy blushed and whispered something to Rainbow Dash

"Oh" Rainbow said

We flew over to sweet apple acres and there was already a huge line (no surprise there)

As we got in line, the others began to show up behind us

15 minutes later

"Cider season is officially open!" Applejack screamed

I saw a new pony working the register, whom I did not recognize

He was a grey earth pony with a purple mane and tail, with a huge purple mustache

2 hours later

They were on their last barrel, Fluttershy had already gone, and I went up

I handed him two bits, he whispered, "Tristan?"

"Yes?" I asked

"Its me, Kory" He said handing me a glass of cider

"Sup kory, ill ttyl, and thanks" I said

I looked as he yelled, "That's all for today everypony"

I took a drink from the cider, it tasted very much like liquor mixed with cider, but meh

Rainbow Dash screamed, "Come on!"

The cider was really good, and it was a shame they were out

All the ponies who were behind me groaned in disappointment

"Come back tomorrow everypony, we will have more" Kory said

Nick walked from the disappointed customers, and said, "You better"

Just then, we started hearing loud machine noises

It was the Flim Flam brothers

"Again apples? Never have enough do you?" One of them said

Both of them began to smirk

"What do you guys want?" Applejack asked

"Oh, we were just here to see what ponyville thinks of this new recipe" One of them said

"Oh REALLY?" Kory asked in fake excitement

"Yes, here try for yourselves" One of them said

They handed all of the apple family each a glass

"Ugh this is disgusting!" Kory yelled as it hit his tongue

"Here let me try it" I said

They handed me a glass and I drank it

"This isn't even sweet, I don't even think its cider! this tastes more like straight up liquor!" I said

"Oh really? so I suppose you don't accept a challenge?" They said ignoring me

"Bring. It. On" Kory said

"Okay, We challenge you to a drinking contest, if you win, we will never come back, if we win... You never come back" They said to Kory

"Now hang on a minute Y'all, that's not fair, 2 vs 1" Applejack said

"Alright, you can choose one pony, ANYPONY from the crowd, as a teammate" They said

"Tristan!" Kory yelled pointing to me

"What? I'm trying to minimize my alcoholism" I said

"Please, I know you can take in more liquor than anypony here" He said with puppy eyes

"Well..." I said

The crowd had begun chanting my name by this point

"Alright, fine" I said walking over to him

Kory sat up a small table for four and got shot glasses

The Flim Flam brothers got their machine close by, quickly all of our shot glasses were full

"First team to give, or pass out, loses" They said

I looked to Kory, who looked back and gave me a hoof pound

I took my first shot, and it felt like nothing

37 Shots later

Kory looked really bad, and I could tell I did too, Both of the Flim Flam brothers were looking tired as well

I took my 39th shot, and my stomach began to lurch

Kory on the other hoof was out cold

"Thats one down, one to go" One of the brothers said - then almost choked

"Oh yeah? Watch this" I said

I walked over to the machine, and put the nozzle into my mouth, turned it on full blast, and started chugging it

Both of the brothers watched in disbelief, I EMPTIED THE MACHINE

"Alright! you win!" They said leaving

All the ponies cheered my name

"I don't feel so good..." I said

I then fell over and passed out


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Hospital and Azure

"Hey, wake up" I heard a familiar voice say

I looked to the small bed next to mine to see Azure laying in it

"Two questions, one when did you get here, two why are you in the hospital" I asked

"I don't know for the first, but I'm in the hospital, because snakes" He replied

"Tristan, you have visitors" Nurse Redheart said

"Aight send them in" I said

All of our friends, and all of the mane 6 came rushing in

"Hey everypony" I said attempting to sit up

"Oh, you poor thing" Fluttershy said hugging me

"Thank y'all Tristan, if it weren't for you we would have been Skedaddled outta here" Applejack said

"Oh its nothing" I said

Twilight walked over to me

"Shining armor is in town, he wouldn't tell me why, but he mentioned something about you... know anything?" She asked

"Yes" I said

"Care to tell me?" She asked

"Yes" I repeated

"Well..?" She asked

"I've been hired by the Princess to be one of the protectors of ponyville, and he came with me" I said

Everypony but Fluttershy burst out laughing

"Tristan, you're a dumbass" Nick said laughing

"Okay, now really" Twilight said still giggling

I pulled out the sword shining armor gave me

"Look real enough?" I asked

"Woah" They all said

"Yeah" I said

I flipped the sword around in a circle, then re-sheathed it

I got up out of the bed and yawned

All 12 of us eventually made our way to Twilights house

I heard a knock on the door

Princess Celestia was standing directly outside

"Hello?" I asked

"Twilight, I think you all may need these" She said in a panic with the Elements of harmony with her

"Why?" She asked as the others all put them on

"Just trust me" She said flying away

I flew after her

"Woah woah.. What's this all about?" I asked

"The prophecy" Princess Celestia said

Then she teleported away

We all gave each other odd looks then went back to our homes

Fluttershy and I laid down in the bed and grasped each other close to us

"What do you think Princess Celestia ment by the prophecy" I asked

"I don't know, but she sounded really serious" Fluttershy said

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" She said

And thus, we fell asleep

(A/N I am eating Sherbet, Thus you shall review. DO IT NOW)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The helements of armory?

I woke up to a soft yawn coming from next to me

"Good morning" I said smiling

Although, it didn't look like it was morning outside

I looked out the window and it was still dark

But it was 11:00 in the morning

"Fluttershy, its still dark outside" I said

"Oh.. My" She said

"Should we go outside and check it out?" I asked

"I-I'm Scared" She said

"Its okay, i'll be with you the whole time" I said

"O-okay" She said

When we got out the door, she held me to her like her life depended on it

We snuck over to Twilights house, where Aidan greeted me at the door

"I'm, Sleeping, it's still dark look!" He said pointing outside

"Its noon" I said

He looked to the clock

"Oh wow" He said

"Can we come inside?" I asked

"Okay?" He said as we walked inside

He went upstairs, and soon afterwards returned downstairs with Twilight who looked annoyed to be awake

"What?" She asked still half asleep

I noticed a small note on the table

"Dear Twilight, I have left temporarily due to a specific reason I will tell you later,

Get the girls together, ASAP

-Princess Celestia"

Soon enough all of the ponies in ponyville were called to the town square

Fluttershy was still holding me tight (Probably still scared)

"I'm Pretty sure you all know why I called you here..." Mayor mare said

"No. Really?" Nick asked in a pissed off tone

Just then, I saw Princess luna, but she didn't look like herself

"Princess?" I asked

Her eyes were red, and she had an evil look on her face

"You all think its FUN to sleep during the nights I put together?" She asked

I could feel Fluttershy gripping me tighter,

"Well the night will now last... FOREVER!" She screamed

"Fluttershy, the elements" I whispered to her

She nodded and ran over to the others, Right as the elements were about to work

"I have become much more powerful than your puny elements!" Nightmare moon screamed

Then knocked the six of them out of the air

I immediately ran over to her side, and helped Fluttershy up

"T-thank you" She said still shaking

Nightmare moon turned into darkness and flew away

"GET BACK HERE" Nick screamed running at her

Rainbow Dash held him back

"ITS NOT FAIR" Nick screamed

We all walked back to Twilights house

"Hey guys, I think I found something" Aidan said pulling a small book down from the shelf

'The helements of armory'

"Man. Thats original" Twilight said rolling her eyes

"No, its not silly!" Pinkie said

Tarin smirked and we opened the book

"The helements of armory, Knowledge, Lightning, Shadows, Strength, Death, and Insanity" It read

"Maybe thats what your cutie marks mean.." Twilight said

I looked to my cutie mark, it was a lightning bolt

"Huh, I guess I never noticed that" I said

The others all had cutie marks representing all the other things

"Well lets find out" Twilight said

The twelve of us set off for the temple where the mane 6 defeated nightmare moon originally

"Well this is the place" Twilight said

"LEEROY!" Nick screamed running in

"JENKINS!" I screamed running after him

"Guys wait! it could be trapped!" Aidan yelled running after us (I didn't care, I thought at the time)

The other 9 followed behind

Just then a trap triggered, and the floor fell in

Nick and I fell in, I flew down to try and catch him

"Y-you're too heavy!" I said

Fluttershy flew in after me, and Tried to help carry him out

Tarin came in next, and we finally got Nick out.

We walked deeper into the temple, and finally came across 6 doors

"Woah" I said in awe looking at the doors

One door had a puzzle on it, Another had an electric gate on it, The next was in complete shadows, The next unbreakable metal, The next, skulls all over it, and the last, was some mindcrack thing

I walked over to the door with the electric barrier

Nick thought it would be funny to poke it

"OW!" He screamed as it shocked him

I looked at it oddly, then slowly reached my hoof in

The electric surged through my body, almost providing me energy

I opened the door, and there was a small necklace on a podium, it was a lightning bolt coming from a storm cloud

I put it on

"Oh.. my" Fluttershy said

I walked out, the others were struggling to open the doors

Aidan was working on the puzzle, Tarin was observing the shadows, Nick was staring at the unbreakable door, Kory was laughing at the skulls, and Azure was going insane at the mindcrack.

Slowly, one by one, they got in other than nick

All of them containing necklaces with their cutie marks on them

"THIS WALL LOOKS WEAK" Nick eventually screamed

He smashed through the unbreakable door, and the twelve of us returned to ponyville

"You're all back to challange me once again? Have you learned nothing?" Nightmare moon asked

"We're here to take you down" Aidan said

The twelve of us floated into the air

in almost a flash of light, Nightmare moon, was once again Princess Luna

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her head

Princess Celestia flew in

"I'll tell you later sis, But right now, I have to thank you twelve, but don't get too comfortable" She said walking away

I looked to the other guys, they just shrugged

I heard Fluttershy yawn, so I walked over to her

As we walked back to her house, she leaned her head on my shoulder

We walked silently upstairs into the bedroom

I yawned, then we both fell asleep without another word.

(A/n Review this right now i demand it)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Dream sequence

"What, where am I?" I asked

I tried to move, but I was in a glass tube of some sort

I was in a colosseum and I saw a giant sign

"Come see the helements of armory brawl, one day only!" it read

"Oh.. Fuck!" I said

"...3..2..1! go!" An announcer screamed, I unsheathed my sword and ran in

Azure punched me onto the ground, I lie there in deep pain

Nick ran after Kory, Kory being death, killed Nick

Tarin went into a spirit realm, and killed Kory from there

Azure went into Tarins mind, and drove him into insanity, and his head LITERALLY EXPLODED

I jumped up, Ran in, And stabbed Azure so many times, the announcers would be cleaning him off of the wall for YEARS

Aidan Moved around like a madman, Knowing my every move gave him a huge advantage fighting me, and soon, I was dead.

"Hey Tristan, I made this, what do you think? PS you're in a dream." Aidan asked, as we were talking in some sort of spirit realm

"Go to sleep its 3 in the morning" I said in an aggravated tone

And resumed sleeping

(A/N sorry short chapter! Review if u want)


End file.
